Kray
Kray Foresight (クレイ・フォーサイト) is a character in Promare. Portrayal: Masato Sakai Personality The administrator of the Independent Republic of Promepolis and chief director of the Foresight Foundation. He used to research fireproof building materials, but successfully developed an instant-freeze bullet that can put out a Burnish fire. Galo looks up to him as a result of being pulled from a fire by Kray when he was young. However, contrary to his soft-spoken and gentle persona, Kray is in actuality a very aggressive and easily angered tyrant. He desires nothing but to be seen as a savior and hero by humanity, and to this end is willing to do whatever, and sacrifice whoever he believes necessary to achieve his goals. Appearance He towers over most people. He often has a soft expression with closed eyes. His hair is slicked back and blond. When he begins to unravel to his true self, his eyes are wide with small, red irises and pinpoint pupils. His hair becomes unruly, standing up with waves and down in his face. History Before Promare Kray Foresight was once an undergrad scientist researching and developing technology to counteract the Burnish threat. He worked under Dr. Deus Prometh, who he murdered for a disagreement. During this time period, Kray himself became Burnish. While he tried to resist at first, his body ended up overflowing and burned down a nearby house. A child escaped from within. This child was Galo Thymos. Kray used the incident to frame himself as a hero to the public. Following the event, Kray would work tirelessly in an attempt to completely extinguish the Burnish through the foundation of groups such as the Burning Rescue and the Foresight Foundation. This effort culminated in the foundation of the city of Promepolis, which Kray watches over and protects as Governor. Galo-Hen During the events of Galo-Hen, Kray gives Ignis and Remi Galo as a new recruit. While Galo passed all his tests, he had barely any training. This causes the duo to hesitate on having him join. Kray continues to insist, saying that Burning Rescue can "use him freely, even in dangerous situations." They then agree to add him to the squad. Promare Kray Foresight is first seen during a medal ceremony congratulating Galo Thymos, a rookie member of the Burning Rescue, for the capture of the leaders of the Burnish terrorist organization Mad Burnish. As he awards Galo, he tells him to continue protecting Promepolis. When Lio informs Galo of Kray's crimes against the Burnish, Kray is seen once again. Galo attempts to return his medal to the governor and begins to question him on the Burnish experiments. Kray decides to show Galo his plans. Underground, Kray explains that in six months, the world will be overflown with magma. This specific disaster is said to be worse than the Great World Burn. To prevent this, Kray decided to use the flames of the Burnish to transport Promepolis from Earth. Rather than only saving one town, Galo is quick to point out that they could just remove the magma, but Kray insists that he considered it already. At Heris' lab, a proper display is made out of a recently captured Burnish man. The experiment is a success. Everyone is made happy by the result besides Galo and the now-suffering Burnish. Galo continues to insist that this isn't the right thing to do. This results in Kray having one of his guards point a gun to Galo's back, him hitting Galo with his prosthetic, and admitting to Galo that he despises him. He then sends the younger man away to be executed later. Gallery 6E049D66-48DA-4372-BEDE-F7758DA3B012.png|Kray Foresight from the movie EB2C3EDA-872B-4EDD-9700-FE5D8A40776A.jpeg|Kray Foresight official design sheet 95CBD7B1-F232-4A23-A9A4-92D669083FA0.jpeg|Kray Foresight from the trailer/movie Kray and child galo.jpg|Kray being hugged by a child Galo Kray hates galo also heris is there.png|Kray standing over Galo Kray-main-before.png|Kray's appearance in Monster Strike Kray-main-after.png|Kray's other appearance in Monster Strike Trivia * Kray’s name could be derived form Kratos the god of power and might. Kratos and Bia are twin giants who assisted in punishing Prometheus in mythology. * He bears a fairly strong resemblance to another character from Trigger's work, Ira Gamagōri. * Kray's cable arm was made to resemble the Winter Soldier. * During a panel for the film, Kray was constantly referred to by staff as "Big Daddy Kray"Some notes from the Promare panel yesterday!!!" https://twitter.com/Turbocrit/status/1196125354785529856." * Kray appears in the Japanese mobile game Monster Strike alongside other Trigger characters. References Category:Characters Category:Foresight Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive